Just another Hero
by Master Planner
Summary: Okay now pay attention because its very easy to get lost. This fic is loosely  key word loosely, to those die hard fanboyz loosely  centered onthe sensational spider-girl universe. It will be staring an OC, who does not have the words dark or nightinname
1. Chapter 1

I in no way shape or form own any marvel related character, just the occasional OC. So Marvel/ Disney if you don't sue me I'll love you forever.

I'm a big fan of Spider-girl and the Mc2 universe (upset Spider-girl gets cancelled every other month.. :x) thought this fanfic was way over duo.

A green and orange Meyers moving truck drove down Forest Hills, for the second time today. Its occupants are 38 year old Jessie Neville and her 16 year old son Adrian Neville. "I swear it's this street" Jessie says with her nose buried in a map.

"That's what you said about the last three streets." Adrian replies from the driver's seat. "I do believe we are going in circles mother!" running his gloved covered hand through his jet black hair in frustration.. "Can you let me see the map please?"

"No, keep your eyes on the road." Jessie says looking the map over once more. "And why do you always call me mother when you're upset?" Adrian sighed to himself, true enough he would refer to her as mother, whenever she irritated him.

"Look there's a lady jogging, I'm going to ask her for directions" Adrian says pulling up to a morning jogger. She was wearing a green and white jogging suit and had long red hair. "Hello Ms" Adrian says sticking his head out the window.

"Its Mrs." she says brushing her hair away from her face revealing a gold wedding band on her right ring finger. As she approached the truck Adrian released she was a bit older than he first assumed.

"Oh sorry" Adrian says apologetically, which earned a stifled laugh from his mother "I'm looking for this address" Adrian says holding out a small yellow sticky note with their new address written on it. The woman examines it carefully and smiles.

"Why, you're moving into the Jones house" she says "Iit's right over there," she says pointing two houses down to a blue white two story house with a Sold sign obscured from sight by untrimmed bushes. "I'm Mary Jane Parker" she says with delight "I live down the street from you" she says pointing to a Light yellow house on the opposite side of the road.

"Well thank you, and nice to meet you Mrs. Parker," Adrian mother says "I'm Jessie Neville, the clown driving the truck is my son Adrian" Adrian mother says holding out her hand to Mary Jane earning a look of disapproval from her son and surprised look from Mary Jane.

"Nice to meet you both" Mary Jane says taking Jessie's hand. "Well I best get back to my run, the rest of the clan and I will stop by with house warming gifts later."

"Thanks again" Adrian says watching her very intensely.

"Maybe she has a younger sister" Jessie says noticing her son's jaw hanging open.

"Mom" Adrian says disapproving of her behavior as he drives forward and practice's his backend parking.

"Okay, okay, okay" Jessie says jumping out of the truck. "Maybe she has a brother."

"Mother!" Adrian cries as his mother questions her sons sex interest.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

**3 hours later**

Adrian carried three cardboard boxes stacked in hand as he walked through his new living room. "Honey you're not done unloading the truck yet?" she asks from the kitchen where she was unpacking the dishes, as she drank a warm Pepsi Zero.

"No, maybe if you helped I'd get done

faster" Adrian says walking up the stairs to his room.

"You've spent the last hour and a half playing with your computer" Jessie says with a smile "Well, hurry it up you still need to get the fridge and washer in" Adrian sighs as he walks up the stairs to his room he drops all three boxes on the floor. Adrian then bored walks over to his computer. He sits at his five wheeled office chair checking his three way instant messages with his friends.

Lee M- Paper Planes don't swim well.

Tommy D- So how's the move going?

Adrian types

Adrian N- good though my mom is riding me like a dog.

Tommy D- nice

Lee M.- Dude I wish you mom rode me like a dog.

Adrian N- Lee get bent.

Adrian's ears then start to twitch moments before the doorbell rings. Adrian closed his eyes and began focusing his senses; he could tell there were three people at the front door awaiting entrance. Adrian swallowed a lump in his throat when he realized one of them was Mary Jane Parker. He focused and he could hear the three of their conversation.

"Come on Mary Jane do we have to do this?" asked a male's voice.

"Yeah mom I'm with dad, I think we should bale before they answer the door. I'm getting a bad feeling about this house" said a younger female voice.

"May, Peter, Would you two relax.." Mary Jane says calmly as she wrings the doorbell again "I want you two to make a good impression. So Peter dear.. Don't touch anything, May be nice. "

"I swear you crash one HD television and you're suddenly a.. umpf" Peter begins to say but a sharp elbow from Mary Jane stops him mid sentence.  
"hello Jessie" Mary Jane says "As I promised, "  
"Why hello Mary Jane, please come in" Jessie says welcoming them inside. "Adrian, could you please come down here?" Jessie asks, knocking him out of his trance.

"Yea" Adrian says jumping down the stairs three at a time. "Um Hi" Adrian says masked with surprise to the small group of people in his living room. There stood Mary Jane from earlier she was holding what seemed to be a plate of brownies standing next to her with a small plant, Adrian assumed was Mary Jane's husband Peter, and a girl about his age with shoulder length brown hair and the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

"Hey there Adrian" Mary Jane says "This handsome devil is my husband Peter" Peter holds out a hand for Adrian to take. "Peter Adrian, and this is my daughter May" she says patting her daughter "May this is Adrian" she says as Adrian takes Mays hand, he awkwardly shakes Mays, and Peters hands with his right and left hand crossed..

"Um hi, I'm Adrian" Adrian says swallowing a lump in his throat he didn't know he had till now.

"Yea and I'm May Parker," May says with a giggle "Nice to meet you."

"Well I noticed you're not quite done unpacking" Mary Jane says looking at their empty living room. "Would you two like a hand?"

"Ah no that's fine, thanks anyway" Adrian says "We can handle it."

"In that case can I have my hand back?" May asks informing Adrian that he still held her hand in his, though the hand shake has long since been over.

"Oh sorry" Adrian says blushing as he released May's hand.

"Nonsense weren't you just complaining how you needed help?" Jessie asks which earned him a few stares from the Parkers. Its true but he was just kidding with his mother. Adrian knew he could easily have emptied the truck six times over by now. To be honest the Parkers would probably just slow him down.

"But then again" Adrian says looking over to May "We could always use a couple extra set of hands,"

Three couches, a dryer, washing machine, and a fridge later, May Parker sat on Adrian's bed watching him hook up surround sound to his computer, in complete silence. "So do you have any siblings" Adrian asked desperately trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yea actually I have a younger brother named Ben" May says. "How about you"

"None" Adrian says connecting some wires to speakers. "How young is he?"

"He's eleven months." May says smiling remembering her younger brother's face.

"Where is he" Adrian asks reaching for black electrical tape.

"He's actually at home being watched by… um a friend" May stutters. "How about you and that computer?" May says quickly changing the subject "You some kind of mad genius? "she asked referring three computer screens linked together, almost giving a three D look.

"Hardly, I use to be a hardcore gamer" Adrian says pushing his computer desk against the wall

"What kind of games" May asks.

"Mostly MMORPG 's" Adrian says receiving a puzzled look from May "ah Doom, Halo?"

"Oh Halo I played that game a few times." May says "Hey what do you say we check on the parents, can't leave them alone for too long." she says leaving the room with Adrian in tale.

Down stairs the parents sat at the dining room table talking. Mary Jane Informing Jessie which Neighbors to avoid and which ones were fun and other old people stuff..

"Hey May, you ready to go" Peter asks with a pleading look. Poor guy was probably bored out his mind.

"Actually yeah" May says "We should probably get back and check up on Benji "

"Um yea" Mary Jane says standing up from her chair. "We should get back. Jessie Adrian it's been fun we should do this again."

"Of course we'll give you a call next time we plan on moving." Jessie says jokingly, as the Parkers left.

"You scared them away with your jokes didn't you?" Adrian says looking over to his mother.

"Hey they liked my jokes." she said annoyed "So, why don't we chow on those brownies" Adrian's mother says reaching for the plate of brownies.

"You're going to get fat eating that" Adrian says. Seconds later he caught a can of Pepsi that was aimed at his face. "Nice."

"Adrian go us some get milk" Adrian mother demands as she swallows a brownie hole. "Damn that woman can bake."

"You're kidding right?" Adrian mother looks over to him with a very serious face. Adrian groaned he new resistance was futile. He grabbed a jacket and headed out the door.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Twenty three minutes later

Adrian walks into a small convent store. Upset it took him so long to find the damn place. "Excuse me Milk?" Adrian asks the clerk standing behind the service counter. An Asian man in his early forties with a thinning hair line, the clerk didn't bother looking away from the news paper in hands.

"In the back fridge" he says with a thick accent as he turned the page.

"Thanks." Adrian says walking to the back of the store passing a small toy section occupied with toy soldiers, pop guns, glowing swards, even had a couple costumes and playing cards.. Adrian got to the fridge and quickly grabs a gallon of milk marked two percent, only to put it back and grab one marked slim. Adrian chuckled to himself. Adrian's ears perk up as he heard the door ring as two men walked in both wearing black ski masks and armed with guns.

"Hey Chan Lee this is a stick up" one of the crooks says "Give us the money in the register, and all the packs of Camel's you got!"

"Hey John no fair, I want a couple packs of New Port man" the other gunman says.

"Hey don't use my real name!" John yells angrily "dumb ass!"

(Damn it all) Adrian thinks as he ducks out of sight. (Of course there would be a robbery when I decide I need a gallon of milk.) Adrian groans. (I could take these clowns but…)

"Hey Lou Kang hurry it up man!" John yells "Or I'll fill you with lead."

(No I can't sit it out he could get hurt or worse. I can't watch them kill him he could have a family, I'm not going to let it happen…. not again..) A smile spreads across Adrian's face as he spy's a cheap knock off costume it was labeled Spider-man. Adrian crawls over to the rack and rips the black mask off and puts it over his face concealing it completely.

"Bout time" John yells taking the bag of cash, his accomplice taking the bag of cigarettes from the terrified clerk. "Look man I'm ganna have to kill you now okay. You know my name.. sorry no hard feelings."

"No hard feelings John? rely?" Adrian asks angrily walking up the aisle "You're going to blow this guy's head off and you want there to be no hard feelings?"

"Yeah John I don't like this man it wasn't part of the plan" his partner says.

"Okay 1) Alex quite saying my !$&^% name, 2) Who the $% are you, 3) Why the hell are you not pointing your damn gun at this clown?" John asks clearly upset. His partner points his gun at the spot Adrian was standing moments ago. In a blink Adrian was across the store and jump kicking Alex in the chest sending him crashing to the floor in a heap. John quickly points his gun at the Adrian realizing he was a bigger threat than he first believed. John was only able to get one shot off as the man in the black mask seemed to side step the bullet and then vanish in a blur. And reappeared at his side grabbing his arm and twisting it in a way that was so painful he dropped his gun. He was then slammed to his back hitting his head on the counter knocking him unconscious.

"Hi" Adrian says addressing the clerk "How much do I owe you for the milk?"

"Take it. On the house" the man says, wiping his face in relief. "Thank you. Than-"

"Get down!" Adrian yells as he jumps into the air avoiding a hail of bullets. The bullets shatter the front doors the back fridge doors, and a few bags of potato chips. As they miss their attended target.

"That's right you better run freak!" a third gunman yells as he enters the convenient store. "Where are you?" the gunman asks as he notices the lack of blood and an empty convenient store. "Come out Freak! I'll give you tell the count of three or the clerk gets it." He says pointing his machine gun at the clerk.

"Try looking up jerk." the gunman looks up to see Adrian clinging to the ceiling by what seemed to be cat like claws from his finger tips. Before he could lift up his gun he was kicked in the face and fell to the floor. "Sorry about that I didn't know there was another keeping guard" Adrian says plopping a twenty on the counter and grabbed the gallon of milk. "Bye" he exited the convenient store.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

15 minutes later

Adrian walked up his sidewalk and into his home. He no longer wore his ruined gloves or the black spider-man mask both were safely tucked into his jacket pocket. His hands where tucked into his jean pockets as he walked, the gallon of milk hanging from his right arm. He would have been home sooner, but he took his time walking back, taking time to think. His mother sat in the leaving room watching television.

"What took you so long" she asked.

"Sorry couldn't find the place." he says "I got the milk" setting it on the kitchen table.

"A day late a dollar short honey." his mother says changing the channel to a news station. "Say honey, where's the moving truck?" Adrian stopped mid step in shock. He was so riled up after the attempted robbery he forgot that he had driven to the store, and simply walked home forgetting the moving truck there… ($!&* My life) Adrian thinks as he grabs a new pair of gloves and heads back to the store.

**One down nineteen to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything Marvel Present. No money just fun.. You know…. please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

"As you can see from the footage the black clad hero seemed to possess spider-like abilities" Adrian groaned at the news report showing him clinging to the ceiling and taking out gunmen. The picture quickly changes to Adrian walking into the store. Though he could barely make out his own face duo to the poor quality of the video "Samaritan turned vigilante we asked the clerk what he thought of the situation" the screen quickly changed to the Asian clerk.

"I for one am thankful, thanks to this man I got to go home and see my wife and kids. Who knows what would have happened if he had not shown up" said the clerk with a smile. The screen quickly turns back to the anchor woman.

"We got comments from police officers and citizens at the scene to say what they thought were bringing them to you now." the screen switched to two cops "Look I have a problem with masks, not just this clown. They should just leave the criminals to trained professionals." the screen switched over to his partner "I disagree; I think they help us make the city safer. Like this situation right here. There wasn't a way for us to respond to this if the clerk had not made the call. So I believe their helping us keep this city safe" the screen switched to a man wearing a blue and white flannel jacket "What? just because some kids are born mutant's that gives him the right to put a mask on and beat people up, just because they feel their doing some good in the world.." The screen changes again to a girl about Adrian's age . "I think they do a good job.' Shout out to Spider-girl, she saved my dad from a mugger last week" the screen switches again to bald trucker smoking a cigar " They stink and I don't like em" Adrian flips of the TV off and heads into the kitchen only to be intercepted by his mother.

"No you don't buddy" she says grabbing him by the arm "Your coming with me, you have school today" she says heading for the door dragging Adrian along with her.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Adrian sat next to his mom in a brand new Chevy truck. His mother drove with a cup of coffee in hand. She carefully pulls into the student drop off station. "Alright honey we're here" she says putting the truck in park. She reaches to the back seat and pulls up a black messenger bag Adrian has never seen before. " I Got you six notebooks, nine pencils, three pens, and a calculator and your schedule is in there; and I put your lunch money in the right pocket" she pauses for a moment thinking she might have forgotten something "Okay that's it I believe If I forgot anything you can sue me I'm only human. Would you like me to walk you in?" she asks. Adrian looks from his mother then out the window to the sea of kids jumping out of cars and busses all flooding into the school. He would hate to be known as kid being walked to class by his mother on his first day.

"I'll manage" he says taking the bag and jumping out the truck. "Oh hey do you have your?" she begins asks Adrian flashes her gloved hands "Okay good. Now before you go, I need you to do one thing" Adrian looks at his mother in surprise for her serious tone "Promise me, no showing off, no fighting, and for no reason should you do anything extraordinary." Adrian nods in compliance "Okay?"

"Alright Geez" Adrian says closing the door. Walking into the sea of kids Adrian sighed as his mother pulls out of the parking lot. They moved to get a fresh start if his mother knew what he did at that grocery store, Adrian had no doubt he'd be grounded till he was thirty. His father on the other hand….. Adrian shook that idea out of his head no reason getting all worked up.

"Hey there handsome" Adrian felt a hand clutch his shoulder. He could hear a irregular heart beat. That scent was familiar but so different almost threatening. Adrian's mind was being flooded with information. All having to do with the words FEAR, PANIC, HIDE, and FIGHT, before Adrian could register what was happening his instincts took over he turned around and lunged for whoever was attacking him. He missed by centimeters they had dodged his attack whoever attacked him was fast. He turned to face his enemy letting out a loud threatening hiss.

"Hsss" he stood hunched over bearing his canines (That looked razor sharp) with both hands ready to swipe if his enemy would… to Adrian's surprise he was facing none other than May Parker. No, he knew May's scent this girl whoever she was, she was not May.

"What's going on here?" Adrian suddenly turned his attention to his right, where, he whiffed the air, yes the real May stood eyeing him and her look alike.

"What's going on? " May2 repeats "I came to surprise you at school. I remember you mentioning Neville so I thought I'd ask him to point you out and then the freak attacks me!" May2 shouts, the almost fight and there now being two May Parkers, had drawn a crowd of onlookers.

"I'm sorry she just startled me." Adrian says in his own defense "May, you never told me you had a twin sister." Adrian says hoping to switch the subject off of him and his outburst and back on May.

"May you never mentioned you had a cute umm" a Asian boy.

"Yea May what's with that?" a black girl asks standing next to May. Adrian was now reading some fear and shock off May.

"Well that is, well" May seemed to stammer for a moment. "Um this is my"

"I'm Mays more talented much cuter cousin, my name is April, April Parker" April says with a smile "I mean it's no surprise she wouldn't mention me, you could say it's a family rivalry, April comes before May after all."

"What's all the commotion?" A man in his late forty's asked breaking through the crowd to get to the center where Adrian, April, and May stood. With the man's arrival some of the crowd seemed to have lost interest and disappeared into the school.

"Mr. Slattery" May says abruptly "Nothing, I was just you know introducing my cousin to the gang."

"Is that so?" Mr. Slattery ask as he takes in the two's resemblance.

"That's correct sir" April says "I'm going to be enrolling here, and May just offered to give me the tour" April says with a smile "Isn't that right May?"

"Um yeah that's it" May says with a hint of regret.

"I see" Mr. Slattery says eyeing them his gaze switches to Adrian "And what's your story?"

"I'm Adrian Neville, new student here, and" Adrian stumbles on his words for moment "I'm signed up for the May Parker grand tour as well."

"May what's going on here?" asked Mary Jane seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Adrian stood silent for a moment as May repeated the story of the last five minutes to Mrs. Parker, leaving out Adrian attacking April.. Thank god, Mary Jane offered to take April to the office and finish the necessary paper work. It seems she worked at the school as a counselor.

"Of course auntie M can I just have a word with May for a moment" April did not wait for answer as she grabbed Mays arm and dragged her aside. April whispered something to May and returned. "okay all done we can go now" April says walking off with Mrs. Parker. "Nice to meet everyone hope to hang out later." she says waiving to the crowd of kids behind May

"Well now since that is over the rest of you get to class" Mr. Slattery says the rest of the kids soon enter the school as well leaving May and Adrian alone with Mr. Slattery "and May, make sure Mr. Neville makes it to all his class's, preferably on time today"

"No problem sir" May says but Mr. Slattery was already walking away.

"Okay shall we" May says leading the way into the school wearing a false grin, "So what's first on your list?"

"Bio Room 2-223" Adrian says looking at his class schedule.

"That's great, me to" May grunts "So, just fallow me."

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

"May, be careful" April whispers "He's dangerous"

"What Adrian?" May asks

"Just now he set off my -er- si- like the fourth of July"

BRING

The bell rang bringing Adrian back to reality, he's been zoning in and out for the past hour. Adrian didn't know science could be so boring. Usually he enjoyed science; excelled even but the teacher just failed to hold his interest. He found himself going over what he overheard April telling May. The other students were out of the class room in a flash leaving Adrian putting his notebook away which was littered with half written notes and doodles. It took a moment to notice May standing next to him.

"So what's next on the agenda?" She asks heading for the door.

"Math I believe" Adrian says scanning his schedule. May leads Adrian to math class and then heads over to her next class.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Home economics final period for the day was over to soon for Adrian's liking. Mrs. White his teacher gave him an A for the day for baking the best cookies in class,.

Adrian exited the class room alongside the other students with cookies in hand. He was surprised when he did not see May at first. He then spots her standing off to the side with a group of other students she casually waved Adrian over.

"Hey Adrian "May says greeting him."These are some of my pals I didn't get to introduce earlier "May says "This is-" putting a hand on an African American girl from earlier with short black hair she quickly brushed Mays hand off.

"Why hello I'm Davida, Mays partner in crime " Davida introducing herself to Adrian cutting May off."And yes I am single."

"Easy girl" May says pulling Davida back "This Is Courtney and Moose " May says introducing a slightly chubby couple. Both with blonde hair Courtney sported a pair of nerdy looking glasses while Moose Stood a couple inches taller than Adrian past experience told him Moose was a football player..

"Hi" Courtney says cheerfully taking Adrian's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Adrian next took Moose hand who began squeezing a bit too tight for his liking.

"Hi I'm Moose" Moose says with a sinister smile.

"Um high" Adrian says applying pressure back.

"Okay" May barks breaking the deadly handshake "This is Jimmy and Heather they as will are an item" May says introducing the skinny Asian boy from earlier and the blond bombshell standing next to him Hilary. They both wave and continue on with their own conversation. "And I believe you already met my cousin April" she says pointing to her cousin who casually stood leaning against a few lockers.

"Nice to meet all of you, Cookie?" Adrian asks holding out the platter of cookies. Each student took one they all wore satisfied looks on their faces except April who examined the cookie and casually waited to see if any of the others collapsed from food poisoning as she was satisfied devouring the cookie in one bite. Aprils face switched from a scrawl to a full fledge smile, she quickly snatched the plate from Adrian's hands and began shoveling the rest of the cookies into her mouth, this led everyone present to stare at her in shock.

"Alright, we should be going now" May says "Our mom doesn't like to be kept waiting" she says grabbing April's arm "Hey Adrian you need a ride home?" she asks.

"No thanks I'm thinking about checking out the school library before i head out" he says as April hands Adrian back an empty plate. "See you guys" Adrian says walking in the opposite direction of everyone else. He crams the plate into a nearby garbage can as he enters the library.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Adrian was standing on the roof of an unmarked building; he was sporting his Black Spider-man mask and torn gloves from the Shopping center incident the day before. He spent the last three hours running around New York trying to get familiar with the city.. So far he has stopped three muggings and a carjacking. Adrian ended up only spending a few minutes at the library he wanted to look up local gangs and crimes, but since he was new he didn't have a login name or password to use the school computer plus they had a poor book selection so staying there was a waste of time. (Why am I doing this) Adrian asked himself again (I never wanted to be a hero before, so why now, mom would kill me, if she found out-) Adrian's put his thoughts aside as he heard a loud explosion followed by gun fire. Adrian could see two rival gangs having a gun fight both seemed ready to rob the armored truck which lay on its side with a huge smoldering hole on its side. Adrian didn't think twice before he leaped twenty feet into air to the building across him. As he approaches the side of the building he reaches his hands forward and cat like claws erupt from his finger tips and grab a hold of the building. Adrian quickly leaps off the building to a nearby light post does a full spin and then soars toward the mini gang war.

"Excuse me but didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with guns?" Adrian asks tackling two men dressed in black business suites and seemed to clean cut and well dressed to be criminals.

"Hey, get off of them" a man says pointing a shot gun at Adrian, he quickly jumps into the air and flips over the criminal and grabs his shot gun and knocks him out with the barrel. With Adrian's arrival came cheering and shouts from the other gang.

"Yea.. Get them"

"The Don rely came through. We got a mask on our side"

"Come on lets back him up"

Adrian didn't know what to make of their claim of him joining their side. He lunged to his right to avoid a hail of gunfire. He then leaped to the armored car and ricocheted off of it and into a group of thugs taking them down.

"Hey Venn that mask is tearing us apart.. What are we suppose to do "one of the gang members told his superior.

"Don't worry I already called the boss he's sending in some back up, He's a on his way!" Venn yells as he continues to fire.

"Help!"Adrian dodges gun fire as he hears a cry for help from inside of the armored car. He quickly abandons the thugs and makes his way for the armored truck. He leaps to the side of the truck; he can see two guards inside. One guard was out cold and the other bleeding from his head reaching, a hand out for Adrian to grab.

"He's going for the money lets back him up" one of the thugs yelled. (Whatever) Adrian thinks at least he didn't have to worry about getting shot while he helps the two guards out. Before he could reach out for the guard's hand he heard a slight crackling sound suddenly he could hear a heartbeat and breathing. Adrian turned around to see a man in a black and white costume and a brown leather trench coat. The man was pointing two sub machineguns at Adrian.

"I don't know who you are but siding with the Don will be your final mistake." Adrian leaped into the air as the man fired, in a flash the man disappeared and reappeared on a nearby light post and continued firing.

(How is he doing that) Adrian asks himself while leaping out of the way of gunfire. Adrian heard another crackling as the man in the black costume reappeared again in front of him firing at him head on as Adrian was still in the air. Adrian landed on his hands doing a hand spring into the air. Soaring over him but he was gone again in a flash before Adrian landed.

"You got skills I'll give you that much: But me I'm the best. Mr. Nobody maybe you've heard of me?" Mr. Nobody claims as he reappears, on the hood of a nearby car.

"Teleportation?" Adrian asks as he jumps out of the way of a hail storm of bullets. Mr. Nobody nods in response "How?"

"Trade secret" Mr. Nobody says with a smirk, Mr. Nobody stops firing to pull out a black grenade pulling the pin and tosses it toward Adrian. Adrian desperately tries to clear the explosion. He jumps too late and is caught in the shockwave blowing him off his feet. Mr. Nobody takes this time to reload his guns with fresh clips. Adrian forces himself to his feet even though his insides felt like crap.

"Not that it's going to matter in a moment; but who are you" Mr. Nobody asks as he points his guns at Adrian.

"Haven't rely settled on a name yet" Adrian says trying to catches his breath.

"A shame, you should have thought twice before joining our business" Mr. Nobody says as he continues firing Adrian pushes his dizziness aside.

"You're wrong I'm not in your business" Adrian declares as he now stuck to running and dodging the bullets fearing more jumping will lead to him puking in his mask, that wasn't going to be very pretty. He should equip his mask for that if he survives this super battle.

"Oh wait, you're a cape?" Nobody asks with a laugh "So you're some new hero trying to make a name for yourself by stopping this gang war? That's rich," Mr. Nobody's voice was really starting to piss Adrian off. He was fighting for his life and this moron was chatting like he was playing a game of basketball "Look why don't you just give up and let me kill you. We both know you won't be able to keep up at this pace much longer" Mr. Nobody says disappearing again. Adrian didn't want to admit it; but Mr. Nobody was right he was starting to tire. Not to mention that freaky grenade took a lot more out of him then he'd like to admit. He needed to go on the offensive and end this before Mr. Nobody ended him. But every time he got close to him, Mr. Nobody would just disappear and reappear out of reach. And there was no way Adrian knew were he'd reappear…

(Hold on, every time he does that disappearing trick I can hear a crackling sound like electricity. If I focus on that then maybe) Adrian lunges toward Mr. Nobody, he disappears in a flash. Adrian strained his hearing blocking out all other noises the gun fight down the block the chattering on the street and the panic of civilians.. Adrian heard a slight crackle to his right (There) Adrian charged forward tackling Mr. Nobody to the ground as he appeared. Nobody dropped his guns grabbing both of Adrian's hands stopping him from getting a good grip on him and flips Adrian over him and disappears in a flash. (Damn) Adrian lands on all four and straining his hearing again but this time Mr. Nobody appeared farther away with another black grenade in hand he pulled the pin and launches it at Adrian. Adrian catches it and throws it back at Mr. Nobody; he disappears in flash and reappears next to his fallen machine guns. (No no no) Adrian shouts as he as charges at Mr. Nobody. Adrian raises his arms his cat like claws appearing, he brings them ranking down on Mr. Nobody's chest he was rewarded with electricity wires and circuitry.

"My costume, you ruined my costume" Mr. Nobody shouts as he picks up his guns and starts firing like a madman.

(He's not teleporting) Adrian noticed "So you get your powers from the suit, if I had to guess I'd say a electrical harness, right? and here I was thinking you were some kind of mutant" Adrian says smirking under his mask "To bad for you, you just lost the little edge you had" Adrian says cockily as he dodged a hail of bullets and charged forward in a blur as he finally reappeared next to Mr. Nobody punching his lights out. Adrian didn't have time to celebrate as gunfire from down the street erupted again. He sighed to himself and charged forward.

Adrian made quick work of the rest of the criminals. The thugs who believed Adrian was working for them got a rude awakening. The cops showed up 6 minutes after Adrian was done (funny how that works out) Adrian says after helping the guards out of the truck and making a hasty retreat. Adrian returned to the ally where he stashed his bag removing his mask and gloves then vomiting what was left of his lunch before making his way home.

So chapter 2, I put a little more action in it and Adrian Faced off Against Spider-girls old time foe Mr. Nobody. As you can now tell Adrian possess cat like abilities like thus far super hearing, since of smell, strength and claws that erupt from his finger tips. So you now know why his mother was making such a big deal about gloves. So let me know what you think comment.

2 down 18 to go


	3. Chapter 3

I in no way shape or form own anything marvel present in this chapter. If I did, that would be awesome, but I don't.

"Oh please hurry.. Please hurry up I don't want to die" a sixteen year old blonde girl named Simone kept chanting as she clung to Adrian's back.

"Hey you, be quite, if anyone's going panic its going be me!" Adrian whaled as he dodged a bomb in the shape of a pumpkin, which swiftly exploded taking out the rooftop Adrian and Simone had been on moments ago.

"HaHAHAHAHAHa get back here little kitty I only want to play!" Shouted a sinister female voice from a woman dressed up as a green goblin. She was flying on a jetpack with demonic like wings attached.

I know what you're thinking. Its seven thirty in the morning and you're being chased by some lunatic who thinks she's a flying troll. (Well let me back track my name is Adrian Neville and I have cat like abilities and due to recent events and circumstances I try to use those powers to help people. For example this sixteen year old blonde hottie who's firmly pressing her chest against my back, which I would normally enjoy and even love: But the flying troll lady just seems to be sapping the fun out of it. "Please Hurry, please understand I care about my life" (hmmm Maybe I should back up.)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Adrian was dressed in nothing but black shorts; Adrian racing through the jungle with beads of sweat covering his brow. He wore a look of pure terror. He ducked under branches and jumped over rocks. (It's coming, it's coming!) Adrian thought as he poured on the speed. He looked back as he could see branches and trees being ruffled as his pursuer gained on him. Adrian looking back didn't see the pothole, his foot landed inside throwing him off balance and flipping him over many times until he came to a complete stop making him spit blood out his mouth.

"ROAR" Adrian looks up in defeat as a Black panther pounces on him.

"Agh" Adrian shrieks jumping to his feet in fear. His body was covered in cold sweat, (that dream again.)

"Adrian we're leaving in ten minutes so be down here in two" Adrian's mom yells from the kitchen. Adrian takes a moment to calm himself and then flips out of bed grabbing the same pair of blue jeans he wore the day before. He changes his shirt and puts on Axe deodorant then body spray; then Adrian heads out the door only to come back moments later to get his jacket and messenger bag. Seconds later he was running down the stairs with his mother sitting at the table reading 'The Front Line ' a New York newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. Next to her sat a plate with two pieces of toast. Adrian sat down next to his mother, before he could grab the first piece of toast his mother started with the questioning "How was your first day of school?"

"Fine" Adrian says taking his first bite of toast.

"Make any new friends?" his mother asks taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't know yet" Adrian says taking another bite.

"Any cute girls?" his mother asks adjusting her news paper giving Adrian a better view of the front page. It read **Dark Crusader single handedly stops gang war and attempted super theft of armored truck**, underneath that headline was a close up of Adrian in costume battling Mr. Nobody. Adrian immediately starts choking on his toast and coughing as to clear his air way. His mother looks over the paper at him. "What wrong with you?" Adrian shakes his head as he continues to choke on the piece of toast lodged in his throat. "So is that a yes?" Adrian stumbles to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of milk to help him wash down the toast, returns to the table, grabbing his bag.

"No, and I'm ready" Adrian says. (did she do that on purpose?) Adrian asks himself. (Does she know?)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

The ride to school was a long and quite one; neither Adrian nor his mother said a word. They pulled into the drop off. Adrian was ready to jump out when his mother stopped him "Adrian" Adrian looked at his mother "Thank you."

"For what?" Adrian asks.

"Not doing things like this" she says motioning to the paper "I would stay up nights waiting for your father." she pauses for a moment "When we lost him I was so scared but not as scared as when I found out about you.. Being a mutant I thought you'd jump at his life style. I'm just happy you didn't, I really don't know what I would do if I lost you too." Adrian's mother was now whipping tears from her eyes. Adrian hung his head down in shame, not knowing how to respond to his mother. "I'm sorry honey" she says composing herself. "I'll see you after school" Adrian nods and jumps out the truck, he looks back for a moment to see his mother whipping away a few more tears before driving off.

"Man I'm a jerk" Adrian whispers "A selfish jerk." before Adrian could make it to the school he was waved down by Davida, May, Courtney and a boy Adrian has yet to meet.

"Hey Adrian" Davida says with a smile.

"Hey Davida, May" Adrian says with a fake smile.

"Oh, you haven't met Wes" May says putting a hand on Wes's shoulder as if Adrian would have trouble identifying him.

"Hi" Wes says with a wave.

"Sup" Adrian says.

"Hey you seem gloomy, what's wrong?" May asks.

"Nothing, just had a moment with my mum" Adrian says rubbing his right ear as a slight buzzing was starting to annoy his hearing.

"What happened?" Davida asks with concern in her tone.

"Guys we got to move, move now," May says pushing everyone toward the school's entrance. "We're in danger" as she continues to push them.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asks not realizing the immediate danger. Then the buzzing he heard was turning into a roar of a jet engine. Adrian looks up in time to see a woman in a green and purple costume riding a rocket heading for the school. (How did she?) Adrian began to ask as May started running away from the school "Hey where are you going?" he asked confused.

"Yeah May you should come with us." Davida says turning to her friend.

"I'm going to go find help" she yelled running off. Adrian stood there not knowing what to think as the school yard started filling with green smoke and was rocked with explosions. The woman on the rocket was now hurling a variety of odd shaped weapons at a limo in the student drop off. Adrian was about to jump into action when an arm held on to his. It was Davida, she didn't seem to notice she was holding on to Adrian arm for support. Then he thought about what his mother had discussed with him. With that on his mind he said "thanks" "Now I don't know what I should do."

"Hey it's Spider-girl" Wes shouts as a girl in a blue and red costume with webs all over arrives. Spider-girl, Adrian's has heard of her even before he came to New York, the assumed daughter of the Legendary Spider-man Adrian's hero growing up. Adrian watched the two battle but where Adrian stood Spider-girl seemed to be at a disadvantage to this Fury. Her name was Fury Adrian she could hear the two bantering, something about Fury being betrayed and being stripped of membership. Spider-girl was limited to climbing and jumping for reasons unknown she wasn't using her webbing. Then it happened Spider-girl was too close to a building and Fury used a pumpkin like bomb to bring the building crumbling down on Spider-girl. With spider-girl down it didn't take Fury long to renew her assault on the limo.

"That's not good" Adrian whispers "I have to do something" (I'm just happy you're not doing this) (when we lost your father)

"Daddy!" Adrian could hear a girl shriek "Somebody do something.. Get away from my dad!"

"Is that Simone?" Wes asked,

"I got to go" Adrian says tearing his arm away from Davida.

"Where are you going" Davida asks. Adrian paused for a moment he couldn't just blurt out he was going to turn all super hero.

"I'm going to look for May" Adrian says running away from them as fast as he could dodge past other students.

"Hold on I'll go with-" but before Davida could finish Adrian was out of sight. Adrian leapt into a nearby tree then to the side of the school with his cat like claws springing from his gloved fingers, he climbed to the top of the school, he ripped his mask out of his bag pulling it over his face taking a second to adjust it so he could see properly through the one way white lenses. He tosses his bag and jacket aside and jumps of the front of the school almost landing on a student. He runs forward and leaps over Courtney, Davida and Jimmy. He sprints forward to see Fury the rocket woman snatching Simone of the ground and a dumb founded Wes now chasing them.

"Do anything just don't stand there" Wes yells as he passes a blonde boy wearing a letterman jacket.

"Watch out Big time hero coming through" Adrian says running past Wes. "Out of the way!" Adrian yells grabbing Wes's head and pushing him aside causing Wes to lose balance and trip over himself. Adrian leaps into the air grabbing a hold of the rocket pulling himself up with his claws.

"Hey get the hell off!" Fury yells kicking Adrian in the face cracking his right lens. "This Broom stick is invite only!" she yells as Adrian leaps to his feet balancing on the rocket. Fury pulls her left arm back ready to strike. As she did it erupted in electricity. Adrian catches her forearm. As he was ready to throw his own punch when Fury motions for him to stop "You're gonna hit a girl?" she asks.

"Yes knock that $%^ out!" Simone yells, Adrian hesitates for a moment. Fury took this moment to reverse Adrian's hold sending five hundred bolts of electricity running through him burning holes through his long black sleeve of his shirt. Adrian loses all control of his body as his muscles clench up.

"Good bye" Fury says throwing Adrian off her broom stick. Adrian recovers quickly and grabs a hold of the end of Fury's broomstick. Digging his claws into the thin metal and holding on for dear life.. "What? come on!" Fury yells "How many times do I have to flush before you go away?" she asks stomping on Adrian's hand with the heel of her boot. Adrian grunts in pain as Fury continues to dig her heel into his hand.

"Okay screw this" Adrian yells punching a hole through Fury's broom stick and yanking out a handful of wires. Fury looks at him in pure shock. The broom sticks engine begins to sputter then dies completely.

"You'll pay for that" Fury yells as they all start to free fall. "Here catch!" Fury says as she tosses Simone to the side. Fury quickly jumps off the broomstick and seconds later her pack explodes open revealing bat like wings with a mini jetpack.

"Ahhhhhh" Simone yells as she plummets to her death. Adrian quickly dives off the broom stick after Simone, he reached her as they reached building level.

"I got you!" Adrian says reassuring her.

"Who's got you?" Simone asks as they fall to their demise.

"Me" Adrian says as he dives toward the nearest building.

"Can you fly?" she asks.

"No, can you?" Adrian asks desperately trying to make contact with the building's surface.

"What kind of superhero can't fly!" Simone Shrieks into Adrian's ear.

"Will you please stop yelling? Super hearing!" Adrian yells as his claws made contact with the building slowing their descent. "Hold on!" Adrian yells as his feet make contact and claws pop out of the sole of his shoes slowing them down while leaving puncture marks streaming down the building. Simone has long stopped antagonizing Adrian and was now yelling at the top of her lungs. Her grasp on Adrian neck was near fatal, as they their decent came to a halt. Adrian took a moment to thank the heavens. He wasn't sure that was going to work. He soon scaled the building making several leaps up and jumping to a nearby buildings rooftop. Adrian put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Hey can you take me back to school now?" Simone asks "You know, on second thought just drop me down on ground level and I'll call for a ride." Simone says "All the hero's in town and I get the one that can't fly." She adds bitterly.

"Look" Adrian says putting Simone down "You've been riding my a$$ since I saved you. How about next time I leave you to fend off miss personality yourself?" Adrian says angrily.

"Hey don't yell at me. It's not my fault you can't fly" She says angrily "And another thing-" Adrian quickly grabs Simone and leaps to a nearby building. As the roof top explodes in flames.

"Hey kitty I'm back" Fury yells. "I want the girl!"

"If you want her so bad you can have her!" Adrian yells half jokingly holding Simone in his arms. "She's not worth the headache."

"Hey shut up!" Simone yells.

"Aw the love birds are fighting how sweet" the goblin queen says grabbing another pumpkin bomb "Its giving me cavities" she adds tossing the pumpkin bomb. Adrian quickly dodges the bomb and leaps to another roof top readjusting Simone on his back again. "I would normally offer you the chance to hand the victim over in exchange for your life." Fury informs Adrian "But you piss me off just as much as Spider-girl and I really want to kill you."

"Great" Adrian says dodging another pumpkin bomb.

"Oh god hurry.. Please hurry up I don't want to die" Simone starts to chant.

"Hey you be quite, if anyone's going to panic it's going to be me!" Adrian whaled as he dodged yet another pumpkin bomb. "HaHAHAHAHAHa get back here little kitty I only want to play!" Fury yells.

"Look I'm going to try something, hold on okay" Adrian says.

"No, what are you trying?" Simone asks fearful. "If you haven't noticed she can fly she has the advantage here." Adrian ignores Simone and leaps to the side of a nearby building.

"That's right but if this was nature she'd be bird and I would be a cat" Adrian grunts leaping onto Fury's back.

"Hey! What Are you doing!" Fury yells angrily "Your throwing off my flight projection."

"That's the plan" Adrian calls back as he grabs her right wing and using his strength to snap it in half. He quickly leaps off onto a building and watches Fury spin out of control. Fury then crashes into an office building flipping over desks and chairs until she comes to a stop.

"Maybe that wasn't such a great idea" Adrian groans.

"Hey hero" Simone explains "Not that this wasn't fun or anything; but get me DOWN!"

"Alright relax" Adrian says annoyed. Moments later they were both at ground level Simone jumped off Adrian's back onto solid ground she seemed ready to kiss the floor in joy. "So you welcome." Adrian says turning away and back to the building Fury resided in.

"Excuse me?" Simone says angrily "Why would I thank you? You put my life in danger you almost got me killed, and worse you ruined my hair" Simone yelled pointing to her frizzy hair. Adrian stared at her in aw. Just saved this girls life and she was so. (Did she just ream me about her hair? this girl needs to rely reprioritize her life)

"Look brodzilla you wouldn't even be standing here if it were not for me-" Adrian begins but is cut off.

**BAMF** a man dressed in a red demon like costume appeared out of ember and smoke that left the air smelling of brimstone.

"Where is she?" He asked. This new Man Devil sounded a lot like Christian Bail in the latest Batman Movie (lol).

"Who?" Adrian asks.

"Fury?" he barks.

"Oh you mean Ms. Bad personality? She's in that office building" Adrian says pointing to the building. "Don't worry she's out cold." Devil man peers at Adrian for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and ember. "Okay was that unsettling for anyone else?" Adrian asked the crowd of gawking people that surrounded him and Simone. "No, okay then."

"Idiot" Simone mumbled and smiled as a man in his early forties wearing a very expensive business suite pushed his way through the crowd. "Daddy! Daddy ! Your okay." Simone says with joy as she jumped into her father arms.

"It's okay Simone quickly lets go" Simone fathers says. "Thank you for keeping my little girl safe." he says before dragging his daughter to the safety of their limo.

"Okay now what?" Adrian (Hmmm maybe I should go check on goblin lady) Adrian thought as he jumped to the side of the building and scaled his way up to the thirty -second floor. Adrian wasn't prepared for what he saw. There were work stations desk computers over turned. A few people even seemed to have sustained minor injuries.

Bamf the devil man appeared again before Adrian's eyes.

"Look what you did!" he yelled angrily "Because of you Fury Got Away!"

"Rely? I didn't see you stopping her" Adrian shot back "So what if she got away? My main concern was keeping Simone safe."

"While saving her you endangered countless lives: And you let Fury escape!"

"Yea I got that" Adrian yelled, this man was really starting to rub him the wrong way.

"Wow, Dark-Devil what did I miss" Spider-girl asks as she soars into the broken glass.

"If you're going to do this job half ways, do the world a favor… don't do it at all!" Dark-Devil shouts before bamfing out of the room leaving the stale smell of brimstone; and Adrian to sulk in his failer. He looks up at Spider-girl for some reassurance; instead she jumps out the window in pursuit of Dark-Devil. The paramedics soon arrive snapping Adrian out of his daze. He takes one last look at the havoc he's caused then leaps out the shattered window.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

"We bring you to midtown high, just hours ago, this school was attacked by a costumed menace" the Lady reporter spoke into the camera."Eye witnesses have described the attacker as Fury the goblin queen. Spider-girl appeared and battled Fury, but through the fight Spider-girl seemed to be caught in a blast and her condition is still unknown. "The reporter pauses for a breath "Shortly after New York's Newest Hero known as "The Night Crusader" arrived and drove Fury off." Adrian sighed as he watched the report from the roof top of Midtown High. To his surprise this act was going down as him being a hero and not a flake. He scanned the grounds again with giant craters and scorched earth. Medics were treating students for minor injuries.

(Dark-Devil was right.) If Adrian had acted moment earlier he might have prevented this. Adrian ripped his mask off in defeat, stuffing his mask into his bag, and then putting on his jacket to cover up his damaged shirt. "Maybe I could ask Spider-girl for some pointers" Adrian says leaping off the school. Dou to the attack the school was canceled for the day and possibly days to come. Adrian headed home with his head hung low.

Sorry it took so long to update girlfriend job, and vacation small town in South Dakota. Where I couldn't seem to get internet anywhere.. xp

So leave comment and I'll update sooner.

Three down 17 to go.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything marvel related in this story, plot Oc's mine. Kind of a short chapter, just wanted to let you guys know I still plan to update this, especially since I just found out they cancelled spider-girl… again.. xp

Adrian sat in his room going through his facebook, responding to new messages and looking at newly posted photos of his friends. Suddenly his bedroom door was kicked open and his mother walked in with a cup of coffee in hand. "Honestly? it's a beautiful day, and you're up here on your computer?" she asked taking a sip of coffee "Why?" Adrian simply shrugged as he commented on his friend's photo. "Okay not today" she clumsily walked over to the computer pulling out the power cord.

"Why"

Adrian's mother sits on his computer desk "Look Son, you have been setting at this computer since we moved in, and honestly its disturbing" his mother said pulling out forty dollars and a bus pass from her pocket "Heres cash, transpiration, please go out and get into some trouble " she says walking out of the room "Mj and I are headed out, If I remember correctly she told me May and some friends are downtown at the Coffee bean, Maybe, just maybe you should go check t out." Adrian looked down from the bus pass to the two twenty's in his hand. He could only sigh and wonder why his mother did this to him.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Forty five minutes later Adrian was stepping off of a city bus, he looked completely puzzled. How anyone on the planet could read a bus map and get to where they wanted to be on time was beyond him. Adrian stood in front of the coffee bean, May Parker and her friend's could be seen drinking coffee, laughing, just having a good time. That's when May noticed Adrian standing outside and gave him a reassuring smile and waved for him to come inside and take a seat next to her. Adrian's ears began to twitch, down the street an elderly woman was getting her purse snatched. (Not my problem, I'm not a hero) he thought as he reached for handle to the coffee bean "Please no, Just take my money; please my heart medication is in there."

"What are you staring at May?" Davida asked. May looks from Davida back to the window "I – I could have sworn I just saw Adrian walking in"

Down the street a young man in a scruffy looking jacket was making a getaway. He was going through the purse as he ran looking for anything of value. Unknown to him he was being stalked; Adrian was twenty feet up running alongside him. He quickly slipped on his black mask and leaped from the building tackling the man to the ground. After a quick roll Adrian leaps off of him onto all four circling his pray, only to realize that the fall had knocked him unconscious. Adrian quickly retrieved the purse and all its contents and returned it to the lady. "Here you go ma'am" The old lady hesitantly took the bag the and then quickly dismissed Adrian walking away in the opposite direction, without so much as a thank you.

"Will your welcome" Adrian whispered as he ran into a ally jumping from wall to wall and landing on a nearby roof.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

A black military caravan could be seen driving through town it's windows tinted. In the back of the caravan sat six heavily armed men three on each side of a boy who lay on a stretcher.

"So why is the kid sedated?" Asked the youngest man of the group.

"The kids some kind of mutant"

"A mutant,  
he does only looks ten, don't you have to hit puberty to be considered a mutant?" he asks looking the boy over "And if he's dangerous enough to have to be sedated is it rely okay that were transporting him through the city this way?"

"Look Johnson were getting paid to transport this kid from point a to point b, so do us a favor and stop asking so many got damn questions." The leader of the pack commands.

"But sir"

"But nothing, were getting paid 15 grand to watch sleeping beauty here if you don't like it you can get off at the next stop. "

On top of a nearby building an Asian woman dressed in a green jumpsuit stood holding a rocket launcher "That's correct ma'am I have it in my sights now." she pauses a moment arming the rocket "I understand" she pulls the trigger without hesitation. She hastily broke the launcher down to three pieces rapping it in a black trash bag, she jumped down into a nearby ally. An explosion could be heard as she casually tossed the black garbage bag into a green dumpster. She walks out of the ally into a crowd of on lookers all gawking at destruction she had just caused.

The caravan was no on its side, the back was completely blown off the passengers littered the pavement like ragdolls. The boy was the first to come to, he clumsily sat up breathing heavily. "Oh no, I'm awake" we whispered so low it could not be heard by anyone but the woman in the brown trench coat. "I'm only human when I'm asleep" the boy was now in tears. His brown hair began to spread threw out his face, the rest of his body soon followed. His arms, chest, and legs began to grow until he was a massive harry brute. The now eight foot monster yelled out in pain as a trunk and tusk sprouted from his face, his screams soon turned to a trumpet battle cry.

"Objective complete, Lotus signing off." The woman whispers putting on a pair of green tinted sunglasses; and disappearing within the crowd.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

As the half mammoth monster emerged it immediately began its rampage, charging forward through incoming traffic, cars and trucks being tossed on their sides. Tires could be heard screeching as a city bus driver disparately attempts to avoid a head on collision with the beast. The mammoth boy catches the bus picking it up; and tossing it to the side like a beach ball.

"Why don't you get out more?" Adrian asked himself in a mocking tone "Maybe go into town, hang with the normal kids" Adrian leapt to the next building and continued sprinting after the monster "I don't get to be normal all the other kids get to lay back sipping mochas, and Adrian has to chase a giant elephant rampaging through town." Adrian says running past the mammoth for several blocks then quickly turning around and charging the beast. He jumped off the building onto a stop light launching himself off. Adrian brought his right fist up ready to strike "Red Means STOP!" he growled punching the beast in the jaw staggering it and stopping its charge. "Ah!" Adrian cried grabbing his right hand in pain "$%^&, I think I just broke my fist on your face." He gasped craddeling his hand, Adrian is soon overshadowed by the beast as it had long since recovered. The eight foot beast now towering over Adrian 5'11 frame, "What?" Adrian asked looking up at the beast dumbfounded "You didn't like my jokes?" the beast brought both fists crashing down in a haymaker. Before Adrian could react he was picked up by a gust of wind, and stood a good two miles down the road from the beast.

Adrian was now circled by two boys in blue and yellow jumpsuits "Lame man" a monkey looking boy with blonde hair an Australian accent "Torque just saved you're A$$" he pointed to the one wearing a bandanna on his face.

"Hey Simian isn't this that Night Crusader guy?" Torque asked.

"Yeah, this is the guy tripping all over **Batman's **mojo" Simian said with a laugh.

"Funny" Adrian said irritated "I didn't know the backstreet boys were in town."

"Alright enough" the leader of the group a native American boy with angel wings said stepping between Adrian and his friends "I'm Angry Eagle Dark Crusader, we appreciate you assessing the situation, But that boy is a mutant making this the X-Peoples problem. We'll take it from here."

"The X-People" Adrian repeats, remember hearing of a super team of mutant teenagers. "You're the X-People?"

"Yeah, so why don't you just sit this one out, and let the real heroes deal with this" Simian whispers as the three charge the beast. Angry Eagle stabs The Beast in the chest with a shock dagger, Simian jumps onto the charging monsters back rapping his arms around the monsters neck. Adrian could only left an eyebrow in amusement as the three try to stop the charging Juggernaut. Adrian quickly jumps out of the way as the beast brings his fist crashing down creating a five foot crater where Adrian stood moments ago.

"So when you said leave it to the heroes did you mean you X-clowns?" Adrian asks as jumped and slammed both of his feet into beast chest.

"Bit me" Simian said as he tightened his grip on its neck in a desperate attempt to render the beast unconscious. Simians efforts were swiftly reworded with a smack to the face the force knocking him off the beasts back. Angry Eagle swooped in stabbing the beast in the leg with a shock knife. Torque continued the assault with a swarm of punches.

"You know," Adrian said landing an uppercut doing more harm to himself than the beast "I think the only thing were doing is pissing this thing off" Adrian raised another fist for another punch, but the beast now angry slammed its fist together releasing a shockwave knocking Adrian and the others off their feet.

"Oh you think" Torque asked lifting himself up.

"Its alright" Angry Eagle said readying a shock knife in each hand "We just need to hold off tell the reinforcements arrive."

"Tell me the Fantastic Five are on their way?" Adrian asked hopefully.

"No even better, Spanner, Push, and our leader Jubilee"

"I don't know who any of them are, can we maybe get J2, Wolverine, and Cyclops instead?"

"Wolverine and Cyclops were never part of the x-people and J2 sold out to the Avengers"

"Oh" Adrian mumbled as the beast renewed its attack releasing a haymaker. The four scatter, but beast's attack sends a series of tremors rocking them to the ground. He quickly snatches up Torque by the foot and used Torque as a bat, he knocked the recovering Simian back to the ground. Angry Eagle now angry lunged at the beast with shock knifes in hand, the beast responded by chucking torque at Eagle like a fast ball sending them both crumbling to the ground.

The beast then turned its sights on Adrian who took a step back intimidated. This was the first time Adrian had ever faced anything so strong, so savage. His animal instincts were telling him to run, that he was no match for this monster. He charged the beast anyway hoping to get a lucky shot in. No such luck the beast caught him and choke slammed him, fallowed up with stomping his foot down on Adrian's chest. Two solid pops could be heard as Adrian cried out in pain. The beast raised his foot again to give him another stomp but was blasted back by a stream of colorful energy. Three new arrivals stood above Adrian all three were females wearing X-people uniforms.

"Nice shot Jubilee" one with blonde hair said standing next to Jubilee the leader of the X-people.

"The fight isn't over Spanner" Jubilee wearing a yellow jacket over her uniform, "I'm going to blast him again, this time you're going to use your stretching ability to restrain him, Push you use your telekinesis to get Eagle, Simian, and Torque out of here." She says charging her hands for another attack "Take black mask boy with you" Adrian could hear the beast charge forward to attack and then getting blasted in the chest by Jubilee before his world started to fade into darkness.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

"Huh? Where am I" Adrian asked now only in black shorts. He looked around and saw nothing but black.

"Adrian, how could you let this happen?"

"Mother? Mom?" Adrian turned around and saw his mother.

"You promised me Adrian, Why couldn't you keep your promise? How could you leave me alone?" She asked as she drifted off into the darkness.

"Mom wait, I'm still here? I would never leave you alone" Adrian cried chasing after his mother.

"Adrian, I told you, I said that you didn't have what it takes to be a hero"

"Dark-Devil.." Adrian turned to see Dark-Devil standing to his right with his arms crossed.

"Maybe if you were more of a hero, none of this would have happened" he said grimly as he drifted away.

"Wait! Where am I? Hey! Anybody!"

"HHsssss."

"Shit…" Adrian looked behind him and saw a black cat staring at him with its green eyes from the darkness. Next he saw yellow fangs open up and close around him.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Adrian's chest rose as he inhaled, and sunk as he exhaled. His mouth opened wide to allow the air to flow in and then out. Suddenly, his body started to twitch violently, his heart rate began to pick up speed. he shot straight up "E..n..emy.. hsss" Adrian hissed as his eyes shot open under his mask, his pupils were now razor thin, almost narrow like a cat's eyes.

"Ahh!" Jubilee yelled rolling over in a desperate attempt not to be crushed by the mammoths head. It was clear to her now that this monster was driven by instincts. The monster had taken out her entire team of X-people. They should have engaged him together as a team, she still doesn't understand why she gave the order to split up. She leaned against the wall of a brick building clutching her left arm, it had been gashed by the beast. She looked over at her team that littered the floor hoping to see one of them stirring no such luck. The beast's shadow loomed over Jubilee as it prepared another attempt to ram her down with its head. Jubilee raised her right hand in self defense, She was ready to blast him on her highest setting. She normally wouldn't dare, she knew there was a innocent boy inside that thing, but if she didn't stop him he would probably kill her and her students, the surrounding cops civilians, destroy the all the work she and her mentor Professor Charles Xavier had put into building human mutant relations.

"RAAA" The beast roared out in pain, Jubilee looked at him shocked as he threw both hands over his back and desperately reached for something. Jubilee mouth hung open as she saw the black masked boy from earlier clinging to the beast back by cat like claws from his hands and feet.

"Ene my…" he hissed as he climbed the monsters back digging his claws farther in. the beast the grabbed his mask hoping to pull him off, but all it did was rip the bottom off, revealing a scrawl and razor sharp canines. He dug his claws into the beast shoulder then to her astonishment he bit the beast neck ripping off hair and flesh. The beast howled out in pain the grabbed him by the back of his neck and preyed him off. The boy quickly began to claw and bit his arm until it lost its grip and dropped him. Adrian landed on all four and pounced forward raking his claws across the beasts chest.

Jubilee couldn't move she could only watch, mesmerized as Catboy fought Beastboy. She knew exactly what was going on the boy had slipped into a feral rage, she had seen it happen a hundred times before with her close friend Wolverine. After many moments Jubilee snapped out of her trance, she had to stop it before they killed eachother.

Adrian paced on all four circling his enemy, not enemy pray he thought. His cat like instincts was now in full control, they knew how to deal with this pray. The same way the saber-tooth tiger dealt with Mammoths in the ice age go for the throat. He stared at the beast not taking his eyes off as he paced around him, he knew it was time they were both dirty tired and wounded, it had to end now. Adrian pounced forward like a jungle cat digging his claws into the beast's chest and sinking his teeth into it throat, however to his surprise the cat instincts in his head screamed at him, his teeth weren't piercing the vital part, to take down his opponent. The beast quickly put Adrian into a bear hug squeezing the life out of him; however before either one could kill the other the beast was blown off his feet by a stream of colorful energy hitting him in the back. Jubilee stood behind them both, her left arm dangling her right one pointed with intent. Adrian was tossed aside but thanks to his catlike reflexes landed on his feet. His gaze shifted from jubilee back to the beast as it struggled to stand. It got to its feet but before it could renew its attack it fell to the floor with a solid thud, then slowly began to revert back to a human boy.

"Thank god" Jubilee whispered with a sigh, she was sure the worst was finally over. However Adrian wasn't convinced as he crept over to the boy, before Adrian could do anything else Jubilee sent a blast of energy striking toward Adrian this time. However Adrian easily dodged it and rushed Jubilee pouncing on her taking her down. Jubilee raised her right arm to blast him off of her but Adrian pinned it down with his left hand.

"Y ou tr y t o h it A der n th ou ght yuh fr iend b ut you en emy" with that Adrian raises his right hand five cat like claws emerged ready to rake across jubilee's neck. A black van with tinted windows came barreling past the stationed police cars and came to a screeching halt a mere ten feet away from jubilee and Adrian. This was enough to get Adrian's attention, when the side door opened two shots were heard and Adrian fell limp on top of Jubilee.

Jubilee gave a sigh of relief as she saw two darts sticking out of his neck, three men in black military outfits exited the black van each armed with a tranquilizer gun. "Bout time you guys got here, hold on where are you taking him" she asked as the men grabbed Adrian and tossed him in the van.

"We are unable to disclose that information" the leader said before jumping into the van and barreling away of disappearing leaving a very confused Jubilee.

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Adrian's eyes fluttered open, he was utterly confused as he picked himself up. Adrian now sat on top of a building at the center of New York, the sun was starting to set in the distance. Adrian's memories came flooding back in a rush giving him a massive headache. Adrian's ears begins to twitch and a familiar scent reached him and grunted "I know your there" he paused for a moment "I know I lost control, again and I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Adrian leaped off the building and headed home.

A woman with short black hair shimmered into view. She was wearing a blue and white uniform. She pulled a small phone out of her pocket "damn kid" she whispered as she as the person on the other end picked up "This is special agent- Yes I saved the kid, of course he's still being watched, I honestly don't know why you're putting so much interest in this kid, I doubt that, fine, I need a pick up sent to this location" she whispered hanging up the phone

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

(^=o=^)

Neval house hold

Jessica Peter and Mary Jane sat at the kitchen table, each one held a set of cards in hand. In the living room sat April, May, and there little brother Ben the three were watching television. A giant thud could be heard from upstairs.

"That's odd" Peter said, he looked up from that table. "Thought you said Adrian wasn't home?"

"I didn't think he was" Jessica said as she stood up "I'll be right back, don't look at my hand" she said teasingly.

Adrian grunted as he fell to the floor of his room from his window. He was tired, no he was beyond tired. Sat himself up and tore the mask from his face tossing it aside. He looked up to his mirror seeing his reflection his right was blackened and partially swelled, his mouth and chin were covered in blood, his jacket was ripped and covered in dirt, his shoes were shredded from where his toe claws had popped out. Adrian looked up in shock as he heard the door knob start to turn.

"Hey Adrian are you in her-" Jessica paused in mid sentence taking in her sons appearance, and the half torn mask, her jaw clenched as she walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. She ran her right hand along his face tears welling up in her eyes. "The Parkers are down stairs" she whispers whipping some tears away, "They'll be gone in ten minutes, we'll get you fixed up" she whispers standing up walking out Adrian's room, she took one last look at her son.

"I'm sorry" Adrian whispered.

A/N: Yeah sorry it took so long for me to update been real busy with school, and any spare time I have had been busy with rping, I'll try to update sooner, leave a comment pls.

Four down sixteen to go.


End file.
